


There's a memory I have (but it's something I read)

by littleramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha twins - Freeform, M/M, The Alpha Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleramblings/pseuds/littleramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When Ethan and Aiden had been eight years old they learned that right and wrong were shades of grey, black and white an illusion. At fourteen they learned that home was never made of four walls and a flat roof; rather, home could be a person, and neither learned the others' anchor at seventeen because they didn't need to."</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a memory I have (but it's something I read)

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Flyleaf's "Have we Lost".
> 
> For some reason I have this headcanon that Ethan and Aiden did not have an easy childhood.

 

 

When Ethan and Aiden had been eight years old, their father took them into the woods behind the house and taught them to kill. The prey was easy enough, a twelve year old girl who'd wondered off the track, and she didn't scream or try to run; she just cried, silent. _Aim for the throat,_ they'd been told. The more blood the better, they'd learn how to make an art of it when they were older.

 

(Aiden still remembers the second her heart stopped beating, still feels the blood on his hands, under his claws.)

 

At twelve they saw their cousin killed, decapitated from the waist down for trying to run away. Ethan still hears the scream, wakes up to it every night and every night Aiden's there to calm him down again.

 

( _“It was just a dream, it's over now.”)_

 

The memories had all faded, after that. Or, at least, they pretend they have. Aiden tries to forget how mother struck him and Ethan for tracking mud into the house, had chained them in the basement and left them for the week of the full moon (after, she'd told them if they ever showed signs of disrespect again, it'd be a month), and Ethan ignores the memory of letting his anchor go, just for a moment, as father turned his back.

 

Family was pack, but pack had never felt like family. They were powerful, afterwards,just fourteen years of age with the blood of the people who raised them stained on their clothes and skin, but neither looked back as they struck the match, letting the house burn.

 

“ _It's me and you, now”_ Aiden had told Ethan, fingers curling around his wrist – the pulse steady beneath his tips. _“We're going to be fine.”_

 

 

 

**_._ **

 

 

 

It's 2011 and they're not fourteen any more, nor is it just the two of them. Deucalion had found them four months later, trained Aiden with Kali and Ethan with Ennis until they knew enough to train themselves. They could have been a risk, a liability, and Kali had expressed this with impatience in her voice and blood under her nails. Deucalion smiled and said there was something poetic about fire, that there was potential in art.

 

 

 

**.**

 

 

 

“Do you remember the first night?” Ethan murmurs, face half shadowed, half glowing in the pale moonlight. Aiden smiles, fingers pausing in their quest to map the panes of Ethan's chest. His heartbeat is smooth, soothing under Aiden's ear.

 

“No.”

 

Ethan grins. “Jerk.”

 

 

 

 

 

**.**

 

 

 

They may all be Alphas, but Ethan and Aiden aren't stupid enough to believe that they're equal. They take Deucalion's orders ( _"Suggestions, boys. Ones you'll do well to abide to."_ ) and Ethan forgets that Danny's the wrong height and too gentle. Aiden ignores how he still feels cold when holding Lydia close.

 

They learned a long time ago that sometimes it's necessary to let things go; memories are heavy and guilt even more so. Ethan comes to Aiden at night, remembers strength and loyalty and the feel of breath on his neck. Aiden acknowledges home and comfort. 

 

 

 

 

 

**.**

 

 

 

"Tell me your anchor." Aiden asks, words spoken against Ethan's forehead, lips brushing heated skin as his fingers stroke through damp hair.

 

Ethan ducks his head, smiling. "I don't remember."

 

"Liar." Aiden laughs, soft and private. 

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

When Ethan and Aiden had been eight years old they learned that right and wrong were shades of grey, black and white an illusion. At fourteen they learned that home was never made of four walls and a flat roof; rather, home could be a person, and neither learned the others anchor at seventeen because they didn't need to.

 

 


End file.
